In certain fields such as dentistry, the operating site is small and confined, making it difficult to hold and/or position small solid objects in a desired alignment in preparation for or subsequent to an operatory procedure. This is equally true for many medical procedures, and in the field of electronics and watch repair. Moreover, the widespread use of gloves, by dental practitioners in particular, has made it increasingly more difficult to work with and hold small objects. The use of gloves reduces the tactile feel and sense of security in holding, handling and working with small solid objects in a confined space. This is further aggravated by the fear of the dentist or dental practitioner of losing the small object intra-orally, which can result in the patient swallowing or aspirating the object. The latter can result in a life-threatening, clinical situation. Accordingly, the use of gloves in performing dental and/or medical procedures has created a strong need for a device to assist the dental or medical practitioner in handling, picking up, and/or placing small solid objects into and out of the operatory site. This same need exists in other fields, particularly electronic assembly, watch repair, and general household use. The small solid object can represent an inlay, veneer, orthodontic bracket, or any metallic or non-metallic member or abutment which requires alignment. Currently, tweezers are often used for this purpose and require agility and care to avoid dropping the part, and are limited in alignment possibilities.